Caramelo de confeti
by Sky n' Ice Queen Beilshmildt
Summary: [A/U] Dulce sabor, nostálgico, posesivo... porque un simple caramelo puede despertar tantos sentimientos en el momento correcto, Karin no sabría lo que le esperaba aquella tarde gracias a aquel dulce, pero ni Yukio ni Toushiro se rendirían en la que quizá, sería lo más difícil que ambos harían: luchar por conseguir el corazón de aquella rebelde chica.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa obvio, esto es de Kubo-sempai._

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Caramelo de confeti**

 **.**

 **Viñeta**

 **.**

9 _9_ **9** p **a** l _a_ b _r_ **a** s

 **.**

 **Yukio x Karin x Toushiro**

 **.  
**

* * *

.

Se lanza al aire y lo atrapa con mucha facilidad, resultaría más entretenido si el silencio no fuera mortal, era cierto que acompañar a aquel _freak_ durante el almuerzo era bastante aburrido pero por algo era su mejor amigo así que… el acompañar a Yukio por más que este la estuviera ignorando es, más bien, algo así como un deber.

—Estas aquí única y exclusivamente porque después de tu última pelea todos se alejaron de ti por miedo, Kurosaki —aunque a decir verdad a veces el que su amigo rubio fuera un maldito genio que supiera lo que está pensando en esos momentos era aterrador.

—Te estoy haciendo compañía, no estoy sola.

—Somos amigos desde el jardín de niños, se que te sientes sola porque hasta Yuzu te evita.

—A ti también te evita.

—Porque me cree tan loco como tu y eso es una ofensa a mi inteligencia.

Otro caramelo de confeti al aire… el silencio invade el lugar.

—¿Sabías que durante un tiempo estos caramelos eran sumamente extraños y caros?

—Yo lo se todo, Kurosaki.

—Joder Yukio, dime Karin, estamos iniciando la carrera y me sigues tratando por mi apellido.

—Solo cuando me conviene molestarte.

—Eres un hijo de puta.

—Sabes que lo soy.

Silencio, solo incómodo por parte de ella, era una molestia no poder bromear al respecto porque precisamente el rubio era hijo de una mujer de la vida galante que tuvo al heredero de los Vorarlberna… y este lo hablaba como si nada. Lanza otro caramelo al aire y este termina en la cabeza de un extraño…¿Extraño? Si, acaba de descubrir que es posible usar la misma palabra en una misma oración.

Iba a disculparse, en serio que si… solo que de pronto se quedó sin saber esas palabras cuando un par de ojos agua marina la observaron directamente.

—Ten cuidado con eso —eran similares a los de su mejor amigo pero un tanto más… azules. El otro enarcó una ceja y se sonrojó por la vergüenza.

—Di que te dio con un caramelo y no con una pelota, así que no te quejes… Hitsugaya.

¿De dónde salió el toque de rencor en la voz del rubio? Que por cierto ya no jugaba con su consola portátil.

—Solo un idiota como tu podría recibir un golpe semejante, Vorarlberna.

Contestación llena de irritabilidad… esperen…

—¿Se conocen?

Desviar la atención de la discusión principal, su mejor táctica cuando Yukio es uno de los implicados y no ella.

—Si —contestación al unísono.

—Vámonos de aquí Karin, apesta a podrido.

—Seguro es porque estuviste mucho tiempo en este sitio.

Ahora estaba confundida… pero al no ser de las que se quedan callada y ya se comenzaba a hartar de la situación… soltó un bufido y empujó a ambos para que quedaran en el pasto de las jardineras de la Universidad Bleach, dos pares de ojos aguamarina con ligeras diferencias de tono se clavaron en su persona, con asombro y molestia por igual.

—Déjense de comportar como un par de críos, me importa una mierda si tienen problemas. Este lugar es agradable así que no nos vamos y si quieres quedarte aquí Hitsugaya, nada de peleas que suficiente he tenido en mi primera semana, pero si quieren que les patee el trasero lo hago, idiotas.

Mutismo general, eso la exasperó así que tomó su mochila, la colgó sobre su hombro cuidando que no jalara algo de su larga melena negra y salió de ahí sin dejar de fulminarlos con sus ojos ágata. Solo después de que ella se fuera es que notaron la bolsa de confeti entre ambos, había caído junto con sus cuerpos en el empuje de la Kurosaki.

—Ella es… —comenzó a decir aquel extraño desconocido ¿Nombre clave? Toushiro Hitsugaya.

—Fantástica, lo sé… aléjate de ella. —Advertencia segura de parte de Yukio Hans Vorarlberna.

—Así que… te gusta. —No era pregunta, era afirmación.

—Es mía.

—Por lo que oí son solo amigos.

—Que te importe una mierda, me gusta desde antes de saber que era gustar así que mantente lejos de Karin o no respondo.

Yukio sabía que a su viejo rival de aquel colegio privado le había interesado su mejor amigo y secreto amor, por eso no renunciaría, ya le había quitado antes muchas cosas como premios, reconocimientos, amistades y oportunidades –una de las razones que se hubiera cambiado en la preparatoria a la escuela de la Kurosaki… la otra era ella –, pero él la había visto primero y le había alejado suficientes pretendientes como para que ese idiota venga a arruinar su perfecto plan para quedarse con la morocha.

—No pienso hacerle caso a un mal perdedor.

Por otro lado, el aguerrido carácter de la jovencita le había agradado desde que la observó llegar… aunque en el fondo no era algo nuevo, la reconocía como la muchacha que visitaba a su abuela Haru sin razón aparente, aquella que le hizo curaciones torpes cuando cayó del árbol en el patio de su abuela por bajar a salvo al gato blanco de esta…

Porque ambos se habían enamorado de Karin Kurosaki hace ya varios años y ninguno renunciaría.

El rubio se levantó y sacudió su ropa, fulminó con la mirada al albino solo para alejarse. No perdería, no podía darse el lujo de ignorar aquello no importaba que tan perdida estuviera aquella batalla.

—Esta vez no perderé… no a ella.

Aquella declaración de guerra por parte del rubio le dejó un mal sabor de boca al albino, pero en verdad no se daría por vencido porque aquella morocha era importante para él –inclusive antes de entenderlo –. Suspiró y justo al querer ponerse de pie su mano dio con ese paquete de dulce de confeti, tomó uno y lo llevó a su boca…

—Eh… ¿Dejé mis dulces por aquí? —escuchó a su espalda, casi se ahoga si no es porque sabe cómo mantener la calma en las peores circunstancias.

—Sigues siendo una cabeza de chorlito.

—¿Toushiro?

Ese dulce sabor… sería su favorito de ahora en adelante…

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Y creo que siempre vuelvo a este fandom, pero no es mi culpa amarlo.**

 **.**

 _× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

...

...

Reviews, baby?

...

...

 _× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

 _._

 **S** k **y n' I** c **e** _Queen_ **B** eilshmild **t.** _Lovely charm._

 **.**

.


End file.
